Maybe Next Time
by HelenItsme
Summary: Girl: all alone on the beach, guy: follows her and sits next to her. Together they watch the waves crash and feel the wind blow hair in their faces. And together they live happily ever after. BN.


**Title**: Maybe Next Time  
**Author**: Helen (Helen or HelenItsme)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Summary**:Girl: all alone on the beach, guy: follows her and sits next to her. Together they watch the waves crash and feel the wind blow hair in their faces. And together they live happily ever after.  
**Spoilers**: Brathan. This story takes place after season 2, and its kind of AU.  
**Authors Note**: just read and let me know what you think! It's a one shot, and I won't consider to write more, so please don't mention that in your review. Oh, and all spelling errors are on me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill. Poor me. Humpf.

* * *

_**  
Maybe Next Time**_

Brooke was standing in the left corner of the room, and he was standing on the opposite side. They had been looking at each other once in a while; smiling, flirting, she didn't exactly know what it was.

He looked more grown up for some reason, his hair a little longer than she remembered, his skin more toned from all the sun he got during the summer vacation. He was even more handsome than he was before he went away for High Flyers.

And he knew it.

Girls, dark haired, blonde, big boobs, fake smiles surrounded him. You name it, they were there. They were all dancing around him, trying to somehow get his attention.

He didn't seem to be interested in them though; he was talking to his brother with that mysterious look on his face. The look that made girls drool, all thinking that he was playing hard to get.

But he wasn't playing hard to get. No, if you watched closely you could see that he wasn't trying to be mysterious, he was looking at someone in particular.

He was looking at _her_.

She didn't know why she was so attracted to him all of a sudden. It wasn't like he really was interested in her. And even if he was, why would she be interested in him? They were too much alike, in wouldn't work out anyway.

Of course he could just be her one night stand, but that wasn't going to happen. His marriage just failed, he was probably not in the mood to have one of those. And even if he was, that would only cause trouble. Anyways, she wasn't even into one-night stands anymore.

Still, her eyes couldn't leave his. Those deep, blue eyes never left hers either.

Should she make a move? Or was it better to just stay on the same spot she was now, waiting for him to walk towards her? Or maybe she just had to go outside, doing nothing and ignore the feeling when she watched at him.

She chose her third option and not one minute later she found herself on the beach. Sighing deeply, Brooke looked around. How pathetic that she found herself all alone, on the beach for Christ sakes. It was like she was playing in a damn movie.

Girl: all alone on the beach, guy: follows her and sits next to her. Together they watch the waves crash and feel the wind blow hair in their faces. And together they live happily ever after.

Right, like that was ever going to happen.

What she didn't notice was that he _did_ follow her.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

She tried her hardest not to sound shocked, cause he had scared the hell out of her, but she failed. "Jeez, you scared me Nathan."

"Sorry." He shrugged like it wasn't his fault at all.

"To answer your question, the party was becoming kind of boring, so I snuck out."

"I know what you mean."

"You could have had more fun though."

"What do _you_ mean?" He asked as he took a sit next to her. Maybe that stupid movie dream was becoming true after all.

Brooke chuckled as she shook her head, "you know what I mean Nathan. There were plenty of girls who were taking your clothes off just by using their eyes. You only had to pick one and there it is-", she snapped with her fingers, "-a fun night for you."

"You were watching me?" He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"But you were."

"Like you weren't looking at me either, I caught your eye more than once, Nate."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "I didn't deny that I wasn't looking at you. I just asked if you were looking at me."

"Whatever."

"You look gorgeous by the way."

She cracked a smile. He always knew how to make her feel better. "Thanks."

"What? No 'you don't look so bad yourself Nathan'?"

Her dimples showed off once more as she shook her head. "Nope."

He simply frowned at this before muttering, "bitch."

"Oh come on, like your ego isn't big enough already."

He remained silent. She just rolled her eyes.

"You know you look hot, Scott. So stop with this childish act."

"I knew you had a thing for me." He smirked as she rolled her eyes again.

"You're so full of yourself you know that? I swear even here on the beach there's still no room enough for your ego."

"You like cocky guys and you know it."

"No I don't."

He shot her a look and said, "Felix."

She waved that away with a, "that was nothing."

"Mark? Steven? Anthony? Nick? Oh what the hell, Chris?"

"Those were just one night stands and they meant absolutely nothing to me. It's kind of creepy that you remembered all of their names, though. What's up with that?"

He ignored her. "Lucas?"

"You know that was different." Her voice became a little angry. "And he wasn't cocky at all."

"How about Ben? You had a real relationship with him and he was like the king of cockiness."

Brooke grunted and let out a deep sigh, to let him know she was annoyed with the conversation. "For your information, that was ages ago and it wasn't even me who broke things off. He broke up with me because… I don't really remember. I think he broke up with me because I told him I liked Chinese food more than him."

Nathan laughed at that, and really loud too, but she wasn't really joking.

"No, I think he broke up with you because you slept with his brother."

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense. I really do like Chinese food though. Like, a _lot_." She cracked a smile. "And that was _such_ a long time ago."

He shook his head, laughing. "You are sure something else."

"That's what people tell me all the time."

"Well they are true."

All of a sudden their conversation became awkward, tension filling the air. So she decided to focus on the waves, pretending that he wasn't sitting next to her. But when she shivered, he pulled her close and threw his arm around her.

This was so not happening.

"Nathan, don't."

"What? You're cold, I'm not. I'm keeping you warm."

She pushed his arm away and tried to ignore his confused stare. It wasn't working though.

"I think I'm going to go. The party is screaming my name."

He stood up too, his confused stare still in place. "I thought you said the party was boring?"

She shrugged, placing her arms around her stomach. In some kind of way it always made her feel like she was protecting herself.

He watched her go back inside.

* * *

The party was almost ending, they both knew it. People were throwing up, passed out or just too stoned to be awake. The room was a complete, utter mess. Music was still blasting trough the speakers.

They had to leave soon, before the cops would come because the neighbors had called. The real question was; would they leave together?

She felt someone grab her arm. She knew it was him. He was the one who grabbed her arm, and he did it on purpose. Why couldn't he leave her the hell alone? Guys could be so stupid. She walked away towards the beach, hinting that she didn't want anything to do with him. It was supposed to be a brush off.

"Brooke, wait."

"What do you want, Nathan?"

He stared at her, those blue eyes burning into hers. It was silent for a minute -or as silent as it could be with the music still blaring on the background- as he watched her. She waited for him, but he didn't say anything.

"I think it's better if you'll leave me alone." She finally said.

And then, it happened.

He exploded.

Every thought that had been racing trough his head finally came out.

"We've been looking at each other all night long, we've been flirting and when you left the party I knew you wanted me to follow you. So I did. We talked, we laughed and when things started to be more… Touchy, you backed off. What do you want me to do? I want you for one night Brooke, and I know you want that too. So what do I have to do to make it more clear to you? I don't want to leave you alone. I want you with me."

Ok, she had to admit that that speech made her a little uncomfortable. But she was Brooke Davis, and Brooke Davis didn't let anyone see that she was uncomfortable in a situation.

"First of all, don't you ever say the word "touchy" again, and second: it's not very charming to say that you want a girl for only one night."

He groaned, as she expected, and said, "don't avoid the subject Brooke. I told everything and you basically turn me down."

Brooke bit her lip, thinking about something. Then: she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, slowly, teasing, till his head cocked to the side while his mad eyes replaced for once filled with lust.

Slowly she whispered in his ear, "I totally turned you down. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Again, Brooke Davis walked away and again, he watched her go.

He was more grown up, he was more handsome than he was before he went away for High Flyers, he was surrounded by all types of girls that were trying to get his attention but still, he couldn't get the one he wanted. And he _knew_ she wanted him too. He also knew _she_ knew it.

She wanted him, but she didn't want a one-night stand.

She wanted him, but she didn't want to be Haley's replacement.

She wanted him, but there was no way in hell she could do that to her friend.

She wanted him, but she didn't want to feel used.

She wanted him, oh boy… She wanted him bad.

But she knew she couldn't.

So she left the party, and he left ten minutes after that.

They left without each other, both feeling a little alone when they were at home.

Maybe next time, just maybe… They would leave together.

* * *

**Finished.**  



End file.
